


Dear Friends...

by HowDidIGetHere_rt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Social Media, nate is a supportive not-quite-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidIGetHere_rt/pseuds/HowDidIGetHere_rt
Summary: "Dear friends, it just so happened that my competitive season ended not on a positive note...”Misha is ill. Again. Nathan is half way across the world.





	Dear Friends...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic for may 10...

_"Dear friends, it just so happened that my competitive season ended not on a positive note...”_

Nathan frowned as he read the caption, heart dropping. Misha was in hospital again? For the same thing? He sighed and shook his head. The poor guy couldn't catch a break.

"You alright Nate?"

"Huh?" He looked up from his phone, snapped out of his thoughts.

His friend shrugged, "You looked a bit… I dunno, concerned? That’s all."

He blinked, "Oh, uh yeah fine."

His eyes fell back down to his phone and the picture of Misha in hospital, tubes coming out if his face. It made his heart hurt to see him like that, but somehow Misha was smiling anyway. He wanted to show him some support, to let him know he was thinking about him. He tapped the like button and went to write a comment,

_Get Well Soon!_

Was that too impersonal though? He was never quite sure how to play things with Misha... he didn't want to come on too strong and scare him off but also didn't want to act like he didn't think about him, like seeing him didn't make his heart beat that little bit harder.  
  
He deleted the words in the comment box, pressed the ‘message’ button and started typing.

_I'm so sorry you're ill again, I hope you feel better soon. Going to miss you at World Team Trophy x_

He bit his lip, was the _x_ too much? They hardly ever sent each other messages. Whatever their relationship was, it mostly took place in person.

Nate didn't think he'd ever be spending his time worrying over whether to send kisses in his messages to one of his competitors, but life takes you down a funny path sometimes.

The sound of the chair next to him scraping back made him realise it was time for their next class.

He took a deep breath before standing up to go.

_Send._

~  
There wasn't a reply by the time class was over. Or by the time Nate had to leave for practise. He'd almost forgotten about it, but when he checked his phone before heading back to his dorm, there was a reply waiting for him.

_Thank you, me too x_

It wasn’t much, but Nate couldn't hold back his grin as he finished packing up his training bag.

~

Once he got back to his room, Nate flopped down onto his bed, worn out. Pulling his phone out, he figured he should probably send a reply to Misha, even though he would be asleep by now given the time difference.

_mikhail_kolyada active 3 minutes ago_

Oh

_How come you're still awake? X_

This time the reply came almost instantly.

**_Hard to sleep in hospital. Face hurts. X_ **

Nate bit his lip, feeling a pang of sadness, picturing Misha all alone in a hospital room in the middle of the night. He wished he could be there with him, or even better, that Misha didn’t have to be in hospital and could be here next to him.

_Shit, that sucks, I’m sorry. Do you know how long you’re gonna have to be there for? X_

**_I’m not sure. Hopefully not long. I want to get back to training. It’s kind of lonely here. X_ **

He sighed. Misha was half way across the world, in pain and lonely and there was nothing he could do about it. Fuck.

Before he could come up with a response, there was another message.

**_I’m glad you messaged though. Nice to have someone to talk to :) x_ **

Nate’s heart squeezed at the message, and at the little smiley face. God, he was so far gone for this Russian boy.

_Well, I’m not going anywhere :) So what are your plans for the off season? X_

He was quite happy to sit here and talk to him all night if it would make him feel better, and despite teasing from his roommate about how much he was smiling at his phone, that’s what he did, messaging back and forth until Misha finally fell asleep.


End file.
